Jackie Moves On
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Jackie Moves on from Point Place and shows Steven Hyde what she can do JackieOC. I am not going to continue this story until someone either votes on my poll on who Jackie should pick or PM me who she should pick...
1. Chapter 1

Jackie Burkheart was tired of everyone leaving her. She was tired of everyone hurting her. First her parents then her cheerleading friends and now Steven. Well that was going to change. She decided to leave the misrable place called Point Place. She was going to be rich again and hse was going to do it herself.

"Flight 206 to New York boarding now"

"I would like to take that flight Ma'm"

"But its leaving right now" The Flight attendent says

"okay when does the next flight leave" Jackie asks

"About one hour" the flight attendent says

"I like to take that flight"

"All right 150"

Jackie gave the lady $150 dollars and went to go check her bags.

Jacquelyn Buckheart was going to make something of herself and for her baby.


	2. A Start for a New Relationship

Jackie has been working at a bar for the past three months since she got to New York. She sighs. Its hard working while your pregnant but she had to work in order to survive. She sighs she was so tired working at the bar filled with drunks. Especially Michael Green Mickey people call him for short. She didn't know how people called him that how you got Mickey from Michael. She sighs so she calls him Mike. She would call him by his proper name but many bad memories with that one. She sighs once again. She got off work and walked home to her slimy apartment ugh she didn't think starting from the bottom was so hard or the fact in started here. She got to her apartment she didn't want her baby to be raised in this hell hole she had to find a better apartment. She looked around it didn't have even a room just a kitchen net and a living room. She took off her apron and her shoes and got into her PJs. She missed Steven so much it wasn't met to be. She loved him he was her first real love.

The next day Jackie got up to go to her day job a department store clerk. IT was a long day but she had to go to work at the bar. She rolled her eyes at Michael Green as he approached her. She just got off of a busy night she made three hundred dollars in tips tonight. Terry another Patron comes up to her and asks for another beer but she shakes her head. She shakes her head and heads for home.

"hey"

Jackie turns around to see who was talking to her

"Hi Mike what do you want"

"Nothing I just don't want you walking alone"

"I do it every night"

"Well you shouldn't"

"How nice being a gentlemen for once"

"Yep" Michael said with pride

"so how do people get Mickey from Michael"

"I don't know they called me Mick when I was younger but then add key so it became Mickey"

"oh"

"So why do you call me Mike"

"Well I would call you by your proper name but I had a boyfriend with that name who cheated on me"

"oh"

"IT seems like every boyfriend I have cheats on me there was actually only one guy who treated me like a princess"

"oh and who is that"

"Fez the Foreign ex change student"

"So why not go with him"

"Are you kidding me he's foreign end of discussion beside he's sex crazed like my first"

They stopped at a building

"Well this is my stop" Jackie says about to climb the stairs

"What no way a pretty girl like you lives here its to dangerous"

"and working at a bar with drunks isn't" Jackie says

"true so why work there"

"Ends meat first of all and secondly I'm pregnant need some money and thirdly I want to become rich again"

"You were once rich what happen"

"MY father went to prison and my mother abandon me right after that"

"OH well then we must go back to my house"

"No way I'm not sleeping with someone I barely even know I did that once and I'm not doing it again"

"Who says we're going to sleep together you'll get the guest room and I'll be in my own room"

"No thank you I'm not a charity case"

"Your not I just don't want a pretty girl to get mugged and this no place to raise a baby"

"Not that I don't agree with you because I do when it comes to this baby but I'm not taking hand outs"

"Then work for me"

"I don't do being a maid or an escort"

"You already are working for me"

"What"

"I own that bar your working at and my best friend Jack Carter owns that Mall that your working in that department store that my other best friend Damon Harris owns"

"What the top fashion department is owned by a guy he must be gay"

"no further from it he has a fiancé"

"Then he must be in the closet because no straight guy can do fashion like that"

"Who says he designs some girl named Athena Halliwell does that his business partner"

"Oh yeah I know her she's a great boss"

Michael smiles "You see I'm connected and rich"

"And I want to be famous and rich on my own" Jackie smirks

"Oh you will be but you might need a little help"

"And how if I'm sleeping with you going out with you"

"Who says you're my type I'm after the heart of Annie Jackson"

"Isn't she getting married?"

" Yes but I'll change her mind"

"Fat chance I know your type"

"oh and what is that"

"You use and you throw away"

"Not when it comes to her same with Jack Carter"

"what are you talking about" Jackie asking looking confused

"You've seen his sectary"

"Yes and she can use a few tips"

"Oh on what"

"First her fashion secondly her skills god I do better then her"

"Then prove it"

"How she has a job"

"Train her better by being my assistant"

Jackie laughs and shakes her head

"Why not"

"Because you only want to sleep with me"

"So"

"So I don't okay fine I'll train her but I won't be your assistant"

"Why not"

"But I'll do something else"

"what"

"Help you get the girl" Jackie smirks evilly

"And what do you want an exchange"

"just a down payment on my new business"

"And what is that"

"Love Match"


	3. A Pig that is a Prince

"You have a deal Miss. Burkhart" Michael says

Jackie nodded her head with a shake of his hand

"Now all I need to know is what she's like"

Michael had got a dreamy look on his face "what can I say she's beautiful she's kind hearted blue eyed blonde knock out but the problem is she's married to a preacher with two children"

Jackie frowned "wait you want a married woman"

"Yeah is that a problem"

"A HUGE problem she's MARRIED"

"So"

"OH my god you're such a pig"

"What"

"I have to go I'll get the money from somewhere else"

"NO"

"Why not you're a pig and I don't help pigs"

"Fine but I do need love"

Jackie sighs this was going to be hard to get rid of him

"I don't want to live with you"

"Did I say your'e going to live with me I put you up in an apartment"

"No thank you just give me a loan"

"Exactly I'll be your silent partner in your business"

"And what exactly do you get"

"Just your company for the night and help finding love"

"Okay kind hearted woman blonde with blue eyes got it"

"No a strong woman who is kind of sarcastic and doesn't put up with my shit"

"Hm you just described me"

"Who says I did"

Jackie rolled her eyes "well first we got to totally change your MO"

"Why I think I do fine" He smiles

"Yes but there is always room for improvement"

Michael thought if I can't have Annie then I'll have Jackie

Jackie thinks he has another thing coming if he is going to have me

Meanwhile Steven Hyde was miserable. Donna and Eric left for Madison and Kelso went to Chicago and planning on being a police officer and being close to his daughter and Fez was working in New York for a Salon. And Jackie well he didn't know where she went she just disappeared and hasn't heard from her since that night since she asked him to marry her. His mind went to that night god that night was the best night of his life but then he ruined when he said he didn't want to marry her. She got upset and left that night and he hasn't seen her ever since. Now he looks at his ex wife with disgust and walked back into Grooves. IF it was the last thing he was going to do he was going to find Jackie and make her dreams come true.

Michael Green knew what was at stake when he saw his parents the King and Queen of Monaco. He went to them hello mother hello father.

"Hi son" The king says and The queen kissed her son the cheek

"You need to marry by your twenty fifth birthday" The King says

"But that's in two months"

"WE know"

Michael frowned as his parents chastised him about marriage and about finding someone soon and not being the ladies man everyone knew


	4. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Jackie laid in her bed at the Green Mansion thinking of the night when she and Steven conceived this baby inside of her. She sighs as she thinks of that night.

Jackie was sitting in the Forman's Basement feeling sorry for herself and sad that Fez had turned down her offer of being with her. She hates it when she didn't get her way but he says. She was crying by now when Hyde came in.

"what's the matter doll face"

"Fez rejected me"

"And that's a problem how"

"ugh Steven I have to go"

"I don't like to see a pretty face cry"

"Then why hurt me so many times"

Steven sighs "I don't know"

Jackie rolled her eyes "I loved you I still love you and maybe that's why Fez rejected me"

"You love me"

"well of course I still love you your I don't know your the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with"

"You did"

"Yes god Steven what do I...'

He kissed her so passionately she was about to fall down

Jackie wrapped her arms around Steven and he picked her up and took her to his room

They kept on kissing and he took her clothes off and ripped off her bra as she ripped off his pants and they fell onto the bed. He kissed her most senatives spots that he knew would drive her up the wall. Her neck and sucking on her breast. He droe into her like sonic the hedge hog and made her scream. Then she road him like there was no tommorow.

As they laid together twenty minutes later she asked

"Will you marry me I'm not asking marry me now but down the road" Jackie bit her lip

"I don't know doll face"

"what are you afraid of" Jackie asks

"my parents divorced hell they weren't even married"

"But look at the Foremans they were together they are together what about them aren't they a good role model"

"Jeeze Jackie your to clingy"

"Oh and what if I just wanted to know you'll always be there for me NO matter what"

"I will you know that"

"Right I need some kind of commitment"

"why can we just be together in sin"

"Ugh your impossible" Jackie says getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on

"Call me when your ready for commitment then" Jackie says

"but Jack"

"Don't Jackie me I can't wait forever I won't wait forever" She barges out of his room and he just lays back mad

The next week Jackie found out she was pregnant. She couldn't trap Steven into marriage no she wouldn't do tihat. She wanted for him to marry her because he wanted to not because

Jackie left to her apartment that she shared with Fez who was moving in a couple of weeks to New York and she got to the airport and started crying. After she tried her tears out she got the next available ticket to New York ready to start a new life. She sat at the doctor's office

She just had enough money to stay in a hotel for a week. She went to a bar to see if she can get a job there and she got it on the spot. The head waitress was nice. She wasn't going to just have this job she needed another job. The next day she got a job at a department store. The lady was nice after she explained her situation.

Jackie just cried. Steven would never know he was going to be a father and she barely had enough money to pay the rent and eat. Her boss was trying to get her a job at the hotel that her best friend Jules Rico. She had her fingers crossed. She just cried as she heard the soft music coming from the next room. IT perfectly described her life.

**Performed By**: Bonnie Tyler  
**Written By**: Jim Steinman

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be   
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Michael woke up to the sound of crying. He got up out of bed. He heard his sister playing one of her sad songs but it wasn't her that was crying this time it was Jackie what was wrong with her. He knocked on the door but she didn't answer so he stepped in the room and saw her crying. He got her up and comforted her quitely. It wasn't a love a match it was more of a friendship and of lust for him at least. She just sat there crying.

He was about to let go but she asked "why do people leave me my parents my boyfriends all I want is love I want someone to love me to take care of me to want to be with me"

Michael didn't know what to say he was completely lost. He was never in this situation. It was scary with Annie he was the one hurting her. God he thought this is what she must of been like. He shook his head

"its going to be okay they weren't good enough for you, you deserve the best and you will get the best with this child"

"BUt how do you know"

"Becuase I just know come on lets get some sleep"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep"

"ah um"

"nevermind"

"no if it will comfort you yeah sure"

"Yes it would just for the night I'm tired of sleeping alone"

"okay then"

And that's what Michael did he let her fall asleep in his arms and for some weird reason it felt right just like it did with Annie. Annie he thought he was a bastard for hurting her like he did and he would be dam sure to never hurt the Angel in his arms even if she only wanted to be friends but he needed to find a wife maybe she can help him. Oh well he could start tomorrow with her.


	5. Rembering the First lesson

Michael was interviewing every available girl that Jackie had found for him knowing his profile. She had put an ad out and it seemed like every single woman was here. Every single hot woman and he only wanted one woman. He was over Anabelle Jackson. Jackson why does he seem attracked to woman with Jack in their names. HE shakes his head it was time to dump all these beautiful blonde blue eyed bimbos and focus on winning Jackie's heart. She hated it when he called Jacks. He wonder why. He would find out but the memory of dinner and her up in his room and not sleeping with him came back to him as he had a goofy smile on his face. The girl he sat with just smiled thinking it was her he was thinking about.

He smiled at the dinner they had together. He not only want to take care of her he wanted to jump her right then and there in his bedroom. Her silloute was perfect. And he didn't even tell her he had a sister. He looked at her jealousy. He knew she was attracted to him and all he had to do is have her admitted to him.

**It was at his parent's and they were in the living room.**

**A candle light dinner. She told him not to hunch and listen to everyhting a woman says because they are going to ask him questions or if he was listening and they might test him.**

**For the first date a light conversation getting to know each other and he smiled and asked her**

**"What is your favorite color"**

**"PInk that's very good Mike" She had said with a smile**

**"I know" He smiles confidently and little bit cocky**

**"And don't be to cocky either don't think your getting into anyone's pants either on the first date" SHe had said**

**"okay fine anything else I should know"**

**"Well it looks like you got the eating down right"**

**"Yes my parents taught me well"**

**"you should give the girl flowers on the first date"**

**"what about a kiss"**

**"at the end of the date on the cheek"**

**Michael nodded his head**

**"Now lets go see what you have to wear for a date"**

**"Why when we are just going to end up in bed"**

**Jackie rolled her eyes "Green your asking for it"**

**"For what sex are you suggesting"**

**"No a frog"**

**"And what is that" He asks seductively**

**"This" Jackie hits him with her fist in the shoulder as hard as she could**

**"Ow you hit well" Michael says**

**"I learned from the best now back on track here Mike" Jackie says with a smile**

**Michael gave her a one look up and down and he settled on her "ass" he licked his lips wanting her even more**

**Jackie "Yelled oh and don't be to obivous when you check out a girl"**

**Michael thought how did she know**

**JAckie smiles wickdly as she went into his closet and looked at his clothes "ew she thought bussiness atire not enough date clothes but he did have impecable test in clothes" She thought**

**"So do I make inspection"**

**"To many business clothes not enough date clothes"**

**"oh"**

**"yes oh"**

**"Funny I thought I had good date clothes"**

**"Not a chance no wonder you can't get a date"**

**MIchael frowns "They don't call me the ladies man for nothing"**

**Jackie rolled her eyes "No Mr. Green the RIGHT kind of woman"**

**"OH and you think I can't get her with my charm" He says smiling coming up to her**

**Jackie rolled her eyes once again "So where do you take your dates"**

**"Usually expansive places"**

**"There is your problem"**

**"They seem to like it" He whispers and Jackie felt a chill go down her spine. He even saw it and was amuzed by this**

**"So where does your type like to go"**

**"I like to go to the Hub and occasionally to the expansive places"**

**"But you were rich once"**

**"Yes and I got use to going to the Hub with my ex boyfriends and friends"**

**"SO what do you like better the fancy places or the Hub"**

**"WEll it was the fancy places but I think the Hub"**

**"Oh okay fine do you like pretty things"**

**"Of course I do"**

**"what about dimonds"**

**"From my boyfriend yes from a friend No" Jackie knew where this was going and she didn't want to go there**

**"would you wear dimonds while you know"**

**"Sex I don't know maybe it depends"**

**"On what"**

**"IF I want to take things slow but don't get any ideas because I'm just a friend I got a baby to take care of"**

**"Oh right " He mumbles getting away from the heat he was feeling but it was to late**

**"So what do you like Mr. Green"**

**"Ah I like fancy restaraunts fancy places oh and I like my girls hot"**

**Jackie rolls her eyes "I asked what you like to do"**

**"Oh that well I like to chase woman that are hard to get I like to charm them and dine them" He says**

**"For fun doesn't that getting tiring"**

**"Not when its worth it"**

**"Okay say you found the right woman"**

**"I did once"**

**"I wasn't finish that's another thing you have to learn don't interrupt especailly ME"**

**"okay fine"**

**"LIke I was saying what if you found the right person what then what would you like to do for fun"**

**"Easy make love to her everywhere"**

**JAckie had to roll her eyes once again "Is that all you men think about"**

**"Wen it comes to a hot girl like you yeah"**

**"Please I'm beginning to show now back to my question and answer honestly"**

**"I did"**

**"Fine what if you get tired of having sex"**

**"Oh trust me Jacks I wouldn't get tired I never with Anabell what makes be think I would with the next right girl"**

**Jackie rolled her eyes**

**"Okay fine I would love to spend time with my friends riding horse and going to the races"**

**"what if she doesn't like that what about dancing"**

**"No way"**

**"What dancing but you might have to"**

**"I never have to"**

**"You can't dance" Jackie says realizing that he couldn't dance with her eyes wide open**

**"I can dance I just don't like it"**

**"Why not"**

**"Because when I was younger my parents made me dance with every girl in their kingdom"**

**"Kingdom what are you talking about"**

**"Oh its ah nothing um"**

**Jackie looked at him confused "nothing are you saying your from a different country and your parents are the rulers"**

**"No"**

**"Then what are you saying"**

**"ITs nothing my mother and father were lord and a lady that's all"**

**"Oh so you are from a different country what country and you blend into the American life so well" Jackie says**

**"Woah that's a lot of things to say and good point I've been here since I was a teenager and I went to an American school"**

**"SO where are you from and don't think your getting away from that question" Jackie says forcfully**

**Michael liked her fiestness**

**"Another thing I like about woman is their fiestiness put that on the list"**

**"You already told me'**

**"And how they took charge"**

**"DOn't dodge the question Mr. Green"**

**"Michael can I talk to you" A light brown haired woman with hazel eyes came into his room**

**"Yes Maddy" Michael was glad that his sister had come interrupting Jackie and his conversation**

**"Remember Mike I'll get to the buttom of this" Jackie says leaving very jealous of this girl**

**The next day Jackie put an ad out saying one of the richest bacholers was in need of love**

**She had to be blonde hair or light brown hair**

**Blue eyes**

**Have some spunk with fiestiness and oh a size zereo and HOT.**

Jackie shook her head as she saw woman after woman for Michael and sent them into see him if they were up to his standards even a Crane went into see him but she would get to the buttom of his secret one way or another. She sighs what a long day and to top it all off she was sort of jealous at all these woman no she was jealous as she thought of the memory of her in his closet and having dinner with him and that girl bringing her jealousy out. She shook her head she loved Steven her heart belong to him and would always belong to him.


	6. Making Over Elizabeth

JAckie Elizabeth

"Liz I would like you to meet my match maker"  
Elizabeth Swann saw the girl "And"  
"And she is here to give you some tips on fashion and secatary work"

"She does just fine" Jack Carter says to Michael

"Hmm she's slow at the typing and can't make decent cup off coffee"  
This offended Elizabeth

"Another lesson Michael don't be a jackass in front of everyone and don't insult someone with class like her now who gave you your clothes" Jckie asks turning to Elizabeth.  
"Jack"  
Jakie shakes her head 'hmm no no this outfit isn't right for you"  
"ah I picked it out"  
"We need to go shopping ah Micheal, Jack do you mind if we take a long lunch break and Michael"  
"Yes dear" Micheal smirks "Your credit card please"  
"Why"  
"You want into my pants don't you"  
Micheal gives her a look of lust "Well"  
"Not with you"  
"hmm yeah right give it up"  
"I don't sleep with hookers"  
"Michael"  
"I'm pregnant idiot do you want her to be a better secatary or what"  
"Yes but she isn't mine"  
"I'll make you deal give me your credit card and I'll be your sectary and get you Ms. Annie Jackson"  
"Really"  
"Yes maybe I'll work on it"  
"Fine by me" He gives her the card "But don't spend to much"  
"Ah with her yes and Mr. Carter is it I'll get Elizabeth back by hm eight"  
"We close at five"  
"WEll then 8AM it is"  
"But I need the money I appreciate what your doing but" Elizabeth says but was intterrupted by Jackie "You need to knock some breath out of Jack"  
"But he's my boss"  
"And Michael is mine"  
"I have two children"  
"And I'm pregnant so lets go spend these guys money and work for it later"  
"I'm never going to win"  
"Not with me Ms. Swann I may not make a good cup of coffee but I do know how to type"  
"Can you teach me how do it well"  
"Of course you got the filing down pat right"  
"Yep"  
"okay and I'll just call my friend Mrs. Forman to teach you how to make coffee wait no on second thought I'll get Ms. Jackson do that"  
"Do you know her"  
"No but from what Mike was telling me she's humble and a homemaker"  
Elizabeth nods her head this was going to be a long da y "You look like a tomboy"  
"I am not trust me"  
"No you seem to be"  
"But I'm not"  
"You like to get your hands dirty"  
"Yes"  
"Then your a tomboy come on lets go shopping this matchmaking business is a lot harder then I thought my boss Athena says I have an eye for fashion"  
"And that means your going to be a fashion designer"  
"No I just know what looks good on people a proffessional shopper persay"  
"What that's you get paid for going shopping"  
"Exactly" Jackie sayys smiling "come on I'll introduce you to her"  
Elizabeth didn't like shopping one bit and she was already getting annoyed with these pete brunnette girl. Jackie just smiled as they went into the mall and to her store

"Ah Jackie what can we do for you" At hena asks folding her arms "Ah this woman needs a make over the whole enchalldia"  
"okay does she have money"  
"no but I do"  
"Hey aren't you Jack's girlfriend" Athena asks "No his assistant" She says and Athena looks at Jackie and they smirk at each other "Let's get started shall we" Athena says and snaps her fingers at her two sale's associates who quickly measures Elizabeth and Jackie went for osme clothes.

Elizabeth practically tried every single clothing that was in the store

"No that isn't going to work she needs a pencil shape skirt with a vline shirt" Jackie says "but that's not proper"  
Athena and Jackie looks at Elizabeth and they laugh "What do you wear when your at home" Jackie asks "I don't know stuff my friend Kate gives me"  
"You need your own stuff to help you with your children after all they can be messy" Athena says going for some c asual good looking clothes. BY the end of the day Elizabeth had several items One red blouse with ruffles, one blue v neck short sleeve shurt anotherlight blue shirt that had cute short sleeves one white half way sleeve shirt. A couple shirts with some dressy slacks kaki pants with flowing skirts for the weekends and couple long jackets for winter

"This is all to much guys"  
"not to worry Mike would love it"  
"I'm not into Mike"  
"He's handsome charming and a gentlemen"  
"But he isn't my type" Elizabeth says "What about Mr. Carter"  
"He's my boss"  
"You need to live a little" Athena says "Go out"  
"I have no time for that" Elizabeth says JAckie and Athenalook at each other "Make time" They both say "how about Friday a girls night out" They say "Whose's going to baby sit"  
"very good question" Jackie says thinking who did she know who could babysit for her Athena looks at her assioiciates "who here wants an extra twenty dollars in their paychecks"  
Miranda a sales assiociate says something first "I do"  
"Good babysit for this lovely young lady on Friday while she JAckie and I go out"  
"Yes ma'm is that all"  
"Yes and thank you Miranda'  
"Now lets make some coffee" Jackie says "Tonight" 


	7. Making Coffee and Conversation

Jackie knocked on Annie's door.

"Hello"

"Hi I'm Jackie Burkheart and I kind of need your help"

"Yes with what"

"Well my friend here needs some lessons making coffee and what else Liz"

"Elizabeth and driving"

"Why do you need my help" Annie asks

"I'm not domestic with these things and my friends aren't either could you help us I'll pay you"

"Oh no that's okay come in" She says smiling

Jackie smiles and looks around "What a lovely place"

"Thank you my husband and I are having a baby in a few months its our first"

"I am to I better take lessons from you to" Jackie says and Annie nods her head

"Well I guess lets get started" Annie says

Annie taught them how to make good coffee, food, and how to do the domestic stuff with Jackie complaining a little. Elizabeth was a faster learn but Jackie was a little more harder

"okay here's how to make coffee all you do is get a coffee filter put it in this coffee pot and pouring coffee in and then wait until its ready and after its ready you can put milk or sugar in it depending on what you like"

JAckie and Elizabeth just watched

"Now as for tea all you do is boil some water and wait until the pot is boiling and then put a little tea bag in it and whalla its ready"

"That's great" Elizabeth says

Annie smiles "Would you like to make some tea"

Then she helps them make pasta but Jackie was having a hard time.

"Here let me help you Ms. Burkheart"

"Okay" Jackie says frustrated

Annie smiles "don't be frustrated cooking can be easy"

"The only thing I know how to cook is mac and cheese"

Annie smiles "All you have to do is follow directions"

"O" Jackie says

"Honey what's wrong"

"Its nothing"

"No it doesn't look like nothing"

Jackie started reading the directions of how to pasta

Annie smiles at her patiently "see you can do it"

"I can I just my whole life I had nannies doing everything for me and maids"

"O"

"IT wasn't til my father went to jail and my mom went to Mexico that I had to start fending for myself but then i went to live with my boyfriend and his adopted family and I just became part of that family his mother did everything"

"O so what happen"

"it was many things that happen"

"What made you move down here to Chicago"

Jackie sighs "I came to be an ancher a news person but that went flat when my boyfriend came to propose to me but I was with my ex we didn't do anything but he assumed and got married to a stripper I mean he cheated on me before but I forgave him but I didn't do anything with Kelso we just shared a room to save money"

"And"

"And he came and assumed we slept together because Kelso had just gotten out of the shower and just had a towel on"

"so he left and married that stripper"

"Yeah pretty much so we went back to Point Place and I begged him to forgive me and he was about to until the stripper showed up and he hurt me"

"Is he the father"

"Yes"

"So why not tell him"

"I don't know I just I really don't know"

Annie sighs "Its not my right to pry but he needs to know"

"Your right he does I'm just afraid what he was going to say it was Kelso's or someone does him I just don't know"

Annie smiles "Why are you afraid"

"He hurt me I'm afraid he'll reject me plus I kind of have a crush on my boss of sorts"

"Of sorts"

"Yeah I work at a bar part time well I did until he found out I was pregnant and order me to stop"

"and"

"And I'm a matchmaker of sorts"

"Ah I had a guy once broke my heart he cheated on me"

"Steven cheated on me but I forgave him"

"Why"

"I loved him so much and I still do I didn't want to lose him"

Annie nodded "I could never stay with a guy who cheated on me like with Michael"

Jackie stiffened

"Honey what's wrong"

Jackie smiles "nothing so how is this Revarend Camden is a good guy"

"Yes he is" Annie got a dreamy smile on me

"Treats you like a queen"

"Oh yes its gets annoying at times but he does"

Jackie nods her head "well thank you for today"

"Your welcome"

Jackie saw Elizabeth had fallen asleep

"She's a weird one"

"why do you say that"

"I don't know it seems like she comes from a rich family but she's also humble like you" Jackie says smiling

"And that's weird how"

"I don't know I really don't know" Jackie says "but she's like my friend Donna"

"How"

"This is why she's weird she's femine but yet proper and I just don't get it"

Annie smiles "you can be proper yet a little femine"

"How"

"Ask her maybe she'll give you some tips"

"Thanks" Jackie says "Oh shit how can I break up a marriage like her and her husband she obivously loves this guy I guess I'm just going to have to convince Michael to give up on her dream some how"

Jackie shakes Elizabeth awake "come on"

"Oh is it time to go"

"Yeah" Jackie smiles

Elizabeth nods her head and they leave after saying goodbye


	8. Suprises

Its been about a month since Jackie visited with Annie and she hasn't talked to Michael since or Annie. She, Elizabeth and Athena gone on a couple girls night out along with Kate Elizabeth's friend. Kate's brother Auustine usually watched the twins which was good.

She was tryng outfit after outfit but nothing seemed to fit and she didn't have enough money to buy anything.

"Ugh I hate this I feel fat" Jackie says to herself. Her phone rings

"Hello"

"Jackie"

"Hello Mike how are you" She says holding the phone with her ear and shoulder while trying to button up her shirt and zipping her skirt

"Good what are you doing"

"Getting ready nothing fits"

Mike chuckles "Well what did you expect your pregnant"

"Ugh I feel fat'

"you're not fat"

"How do you know Mickey I mean come on we haven't seen each other in over what a month"

"Just a little under a month and why is that"

"I quite the bar and I work nonstop with Athena"

"Ah how is that girl"

"Good she has me as everyone's personal shopper"

Micheal laughs "You are one good shopper and have an eye for design"

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere because I know I'm good so what's up"

Micheal looked through her window god she was beautiful he thought

"How about we go out to lunch"

Jackie bit her lip "I have plans sorry Micheal"

"Michael when did that start"

"I don't know anyways I got lunch plans already sorry"

"With who"

"Jealousy are we"

"No I just disappointed we haven't seen in each other lately"

"I have a lot going on with my baby about to be here and work I don't have a lot of time"

"And yet you have time for Liz and Athena"

"How did you know" Jackie says holding her phone with her left hand

"I got my ways Jacks now how about tomorrw I need ideas to woo Annie"

Jackie bites her lip again "Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that"

"we'll talk over dinner then"

"Ah I can't"

"why not"

"I'm working late tonight"

"O"

"hey but we can talk over the phone later"

"Yeah" He says disappointed and Jackie was now feeling sorry for him

Jackie sighs "i'll see you at the Ivy your paying for lunch tomorrow"

"I thought you were busy"

"Today I am tomorrow I'm not"

"Deal"

"Cheer up Mikey you'll get the girl in the end" Jackie says

"Yeah but how" Micheal says smirking

"Let me worry about that" Jackie says smirking she was going to make him see that Annie wasn't the only fish out there

"Good twelve then"

"Okay see you then" Jackie says hanging up her phone and finally relieved with her outfit.She left her apartment that she shared with with her best friend Fez who was a hairstlylist. He had come from Point Place three weeks ago looking for work as a hairsylist. They bumped into each other at the mall and the rest was history.

She came to work with a smile on her face wearing a pencil shaped shirt with a white blouuse ready to get her day started. She had so many clients before lunch

"Ah Jackie could you come in we need to talk" Athena says

"Yes Ms. Halliwell" Jackie says wanting to be proper at work because she was her boss

"I'm happy that we enjoy our time together but and this is hard for me since well your my friend and i'm going to miss working with you"

"Are you firing me" Jackie says panciky she couldn't lose this job.


	9. up the latter

Atheana laughs "God no I'm not firing your one of my best employee's I've had and a very good friend"

"So what is it" Jackie asks relieved

"Well I've noticed you have an eye for fashion and especially in the formal department like wedding dresses"

"Yes well wedding dresses are my speciallity"

"Yes well I was thinking you could open up your own store"

"I don't have that kind of money for that"

Athena sighs "I know that's why my friend Jack is going to come in he's going to be your silent partner"

"Oh my god I can't take that"

"Your a leader Jackie and he and I were talking over breakfast and he weas telling me about Elizabeth and how you helped her tremendously you got the talent Jackie so what do you say your own shop"

"Oh my god Yes thank you Athena thank you very much but why"

"You got the chops for it and he wants to branch out"

Jackie nods her head. Her other company well wasn't really one in the first place went a kind of but since she didn't help him get the girl that was way out of the question.

"Thank you I won't let you down"

"Oh I know you won't Jackie your on your way to becoming rich once again"

Jackie nods her head

"Oh get some paternity clothes"

"Not enough money"

"Well we're just going to have to go shopping tomorrow during lunch"

"Ah I already have plans"

"Oh with who"

"Micheal he seemed a little down when I talked to him"

Athena frowns

"What"

"He's been like that for the last three weeks since he hasn't seen you"

Now it was Jackie's turn to frown "why" Jackie asks

"I don't know but I got a funny feeling it has something to do with you"

"Oh no I'm sure its not it probably becuase Ms. Jackson is now Mrs. Camden" Jackie says

"No I don't think that is it" Athena says dismissing Jackie and Jackie knew she had a lot to think about. Maybe she shouldn't go see Michael tomorrow. No she better go to clear the air. After her meeting she was to busy to even think about Micheal but when lunch time came around. She ate in her office and couldn't stop thinking about what Athena said to her and after that day all she wanted to do was go home and take a bubble bath. She went back to work after lunch but couldn't focus

She went home that night thinking. She had a lot to think about. She had to tell Steven that she was pregnant definately. She had an appointment tomorrow. She was begiinng to show


	10. Sulking

"What is wrong Jackie" Fez asks

"Nothing"

"I know something is wrong what is it" he asks

Jackie sighs swirling her food with her fork "I got to call Steven tell him I'm pregnant but at the same time I can't stop thinking about Mike"

"what about him" Fez asks

"Well he's the polar opposite of Steven except he's the same"

"How" Fez asks curiously

"I don't know he just is he's there for me when I needed him he's funny and smart and he knows what he wants"

"Hyde knows to"

"See that's the thing I don't think he does"

"I know he loves you"

"And I love him but that love is beginning to dimensh by the day"

"Oh"

"God I don't know what do Fez"

"Well I need to meet this Michael" Fez says

Jackie nods her head "are you going to the appointment tomorrow"

"I can't I got an early appointment and very important one" Fez says

"Okay" Jackie says "I'm going to take a bath"

"Ooo"

"Don't you dare peek"

"Okay okay" Fez says snickering "you are quit sexy"

"I don't feel that way Fez"

"Well you are" Fez says kissing her on the cheek and going to his room. Jackie sighs and calls the one person she's been thinking of the most

"Hello"

"Mikey"

"Yes Jackie is something wrong"

"No no I just need someone to go with me to my doctor's appointment and have you meet my friend Fez"

"Okay" Micheal says a little excited and Jackie bit her lip

"What's wrong Jacks"

"Nothing" She sighs

"I know something is wrong"

"We'll talk at lunch okay"

"All right"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay I'll meet you outside in the parking lot"

"Okay"

Jackie hangs up the phone after she says her goodbye to him and slips into her bubble bath. She relaxs immediately. Bubble baths were her relaxations getting rid of her stress which it did. After getting all pruney and everything she decided to get out and get ready for bed


	11. PHone call from Donna about Hyde

The Next day Jackie got ready for her doctor's appointment.

Fez was there getting ready for his meeting with a business man who was going to invest in Fez's new salon. The phone rings

Fez answers it

"Hello"

"Fez how are things in New York"

"Good Donna how are things down in Point Place"

"Hyde isn't doing good"

"What do you mean" Fez asks afraid

"He's depressed he is into drugs even more then he use to and we're worried about him ever since Jackie left he's been in a down spiral" Donna says

"ITs his fault that she left" Fez says angry

"I know I know I just wish I knew where she was so I can convince her to come home" Donna says

"Why so he can hurt her some more?" Fez asks

"No why are you mad she pushed him" Donna says

"Well what did he expect from her to change"

"she expected him to change to"

"She is bossy Donna"

"He doesn't take her crap"

Fez didn't know what to say after that neither did Donna

"It wasn't meant to be Donna" Fez says

"Yeah do you know where she is she should know" Donna says and Fez bites his lip

"Yeah I'll tell her"

"Thank you" Donna says and they hang up.


	12. Fex tells Jackie about Hyde and Donna

Donna sighs back in Point Place

"does he know where she is" Eric asks holding their baby son Derick

"Yes"

"And"

"And he's going to tell her" Donna says sighing "I just wish he would tell us where she was"

"Why"

"She was my best friend Eric"

"Hey I thought I was that" Eric says joking and Donna looks at him

"Okay I was only joking" Eric says giving her a kiss on her forehead

Meanwhile in New York

"Hey that was Donna"

"Oh what did she want"

"I think she misses you"

Jackie nods her head "If she misses me then why did she ignore me and hang out that skanky slut"

Fez shrugs his shoulders

"What did she call for" Jackie asks

"Hyde isn't doing good" Fez says and Jackie stiffened up "oh"

"Donna says he's been in a down spiral since you left"

"I thought things were peechy between him and The skanky whore"

"I guess it wasn't" Fez says

"I have to get to my appointment I'll call him later" Jackie says and Fez nods his head

"Good luck Fez"

"Thank you" He says and leaves her room. Jackie had tears in her eyes. She thought she was over Steven but she wasn't. She rubbed her stomach today was the day she was going to find out if she was having a boy or a girl.

"Oh baby I thought I was over your father but I'm not" Jackie says near tears. She went to the bathroom splash some water on her face and then put some make up on. The door bell rang and she went to get it.

"Hey" Michael says with breakfast and Jackie smiles "I'll be ready in ten minutes"

"We're going to be late for the appointment"

"Well I need to look good don't I"

"You look good in anything"

"yea right I feel like a fat pig"

"Well Jacks I think that you're a beautiful fat glowing pig" He chuckles and Jackie hits him but smiling

"I'll be ready in ten"

"Okay hurry" Michael says thinking that she was crying and wanting to know why. Jackie sticks her tongue out at him. It's good to be fashionably late" She says smirking and then disappearing into her bathroom. She was out in nine minutes he concludes.

"I thought you were going to take ten not nine" Michael asks looking at her in a lustful way and she rolled her eyes

"it didn't take as long as I thought besides I didn't want to keep you waiting looking through my personal stuff" Jackie says heading out the door and Michael walked out and shutting the door. He opened the door for her and she got in and left.


	13. Doctor's appoinment and lunch

Jackie and Micheal went to her appointment. They got there five minutes to spare

"Hello Jackie this must be the lucky father of your child" Her doctors asks and Jackie didn't say anything and neither did Micheal

"Well lets get started shall we" The doctor says and Jackie hopped onto the bed. He put the cold jelly on her belly

"ready to see if it is a boy or girl" The doctor asks and Jackie nods her head and she looks at the monitor and the doctor points out that its a boy.

"see that apple"

Jackie and Micheal nod their heads

"That's your baby and there you see the arms, the legs and the head with that little thing in the middle means it's a boy congradulations your having a Micheal Jr"

"Oh no thats not going to be my baby's name" Jackie says in her snotty tone and Michael juckles "Well then what"

"Jackie smiles "Shawn Steven Hyde" Jackie says and Michael's heart broke a little

"Nice name Ms. Burkheart"

"Thank you Doc"

"Well let me get that picture and you can get ready Mr.Green would you mind stepping out with me"

"Sure I'll be right out there Jacks" He says kissing the top of her head. Jackie got ready and went outside where Michael was talking to th doctor.

"Jackie you ready" Michael asks getting their coats and leaving and Jackie nods her head

"lunch"

"Oh yeah" Jackie says


	14. Point Place

Donna picked up Jackie from the airport

"so how was your trip"

"Good my friend Michael lended me his jet"

Donna looked at her with an eyebrow "Oh really ah you found yourself a rich man"

Jackie frowns "No"

"Then why the jet"

"He was just being nice besides we don't have feelings like that for each other" Jackie says

"Right so he doesn't want to sleep with you"

"No I'm pregnant"

"Is he the father"

"I was pregnant before that Donna"

"So is it Hyde's"

"Yes"

"When were you going to tell him" Donna says

"Right now" Jackie says feelingly tense

"Hey now you two can get back together"

"Yeah right" Jackie frowns and Donna frowns

"I thought you wanted to be with him be married to him"

"I thought I did to but then i went to New York got over the heart break and estabilished a life Donna"

"Well I'm proud of you"

"Thank you"

"So what else"

"Well I'm going to own my own shop"

"With what money"

"Well I'm not techinically going to probably run it"

"And did you sleep with your bos to do so"

"No and ew she's not gay"

"oh" Donna says

"No she just noticed I'm a very natural leader"

"More like bossy"

"Whatever"

Donna shakes her head "so what about Hyde"

"What about Hyde"

Donna was shocked

"what" Jackie asks

"You said Hyde"

"well everyone calls him that"

"YOU don't"

Jackie just shrugs her shoulders "So I'm hungry got anything to eat"

"No"

"Then lets go to the hub" Jackie says and they go to the hub. That's where Jackie hear's Micheal.


	15. Heartbroken

Micheal sighs as he saw his sister Patty and friend Elizabeth. He just got down dropping off Jackie and seeing her leave to Wisconsin.

"Hey what's wrong Michael" Patty asks

"I only got two weeks to find a bride Patty and the one I want has went home"

"Jackie" Elizabeth says

"Yeah" Michael says looking at Elizabeth weirdly

"What everyone knows your feelings for her except for her" Elizabeth says

"I"

"don't even deny it Michael" Patty says

Micheal sighs "she went back to Point Place to be with him"

"Then what are you waiting for" Elizabeth says and Michael and Patty look at her weirdly

"Go after her tell her how you feel"

"what if she rejects me"

"How do you know she won't reject you" Elizabeth challenges him

"But"

"Go before mom and dad pick a bride for you" Patty says urging him to go and Michael leaves after kissing Patty on the head.

Michael got to the airport in record time. He went to the airline desk but himself a ticket to Wisconsin and board the plane. He flew coach for the very first time. He was very uncomfortable but endured it for Jackie.

Once he got to Wisconsin he drove all the way to Point Place. He saw Jackie at house with a red head. He drove up to her.

"Hey Jacks" Micheal yells

Jackie turned around to see who was calling her

"Mike what are you doing here" Jackie asks surprised and shocked

"I came here to support you"

"Oh" Jackie says a little disappointed wanting to say he was declaring his love for her. "I was going to be back in a week Mike you didn't have to come all this way for little old me"

"Yes I did"

"Why" Jackie looks at him weird

"I wanted to help you"

"Help me what" Jackie asks "Help you with whatever you need me to do"

"I don't need any help" Jackie says

"O"

"But wait a minute don't you have work to do"

"Yeah I own the work"

Jackie folds her arms and tapping her heel "I know your lying what did you really come up here for" Jackie says "And I know your hiding something from me"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Then why are you here" Jackie asks

"To help you out"

"I got Mrs. Foreman and Donna here"

Michael looks down and Jackie knew something was wrong


	16. Donna's Realization

"What is it Michael"

"Its nothing"

"Donna could you give us a minute"

"Yeah sure" Donna says not knowing if she should leave her friend here with this guy

Jackie went up to Michael and slapped him

"Ow"

"Well that's for coming all the way down here for nothing"

"I didn't come down here for nothing"

"Then why"

"I told you Jacks to help you"

"I don't need any help Mike I came here to tell my ex about the baby"

"And you couldn't tell him over the phone"

"Geese Mike why are you so upset" Jackie asks irrirated

"Because I"

"Cause what"

"I need a favor and I didn't want to ask you over the phone"

"okay why didn't you ask me before I came we can talk about it when I get back"

"See that's the thing i can't"

"Why not"

Michael sighs it was now or never he wasn't going to lose her like he did Annie

"I need you to marry me Jacks"

"WHAT" Jackie shrieks and so did Donna

"I want you to marry me"

"Wh we you I we've never gone OUT we've never had feelings for each other we haven't You want to get married"

"You wanted to be married"

"Yeah to my boyfriend which I don't have"

"Well we can date but I need to marry you within a week"

"Whoa no way"

"Why"

"Why do you want to marry ME I'm to bossy"

"You take charge"

"I'm to fat"

"Your beautiful"

"I'm superficial"

"Your pratical"

"I'm to clingy"

"No your not"

"I'm dramatic"

"You show your feelings"

"Oh my god are you going to be like this forever"

"Yes your beautiful your sexy I've been wanting you ever since we met"

Jackie laughs "I know that but I want to marry for love not because you have to get married and never answered my question"

"Why well my birthday is coming up"

"And so what"

"So my parents are forcing me to marry someone before my twentieth birthday"

"That's next week"

"Exactly I need you to marry me"

"No"

"Why you'll have money you'll be rich you..." Michael says but Jackie slaps him

"Is that what you think I want you don't know me then"

"No I want to take care of you"

Jackie laughs "You want to take care of me so that makes me a gold digging whore ah"

"No you're a princess"

"Why thank you for that complement but it isn't going to win you MR. Green any brownie points"

"Please Jackie I'm begging you"

Jackie looks at him "No"

"Its not only because I have to but because I want to marry you I want to take care of you I want you to be money worried free I want to help you raise your baby I want the house and the fence with a backyard"

Jackie's mouth went down

"I love you Jacks"

"I don't know"

"What is there not to know"

"Your a womanizer"

"I can change"

"No" Jackie says turning around and Donna's mouth was hanging down

"Donna put your mouth up its not attractive" Jackie says sighing and going inside the hub to get herself a burger.

Donna followed her "I thought it was your dream to have the perfect guy get married have a couple of children and be rich"

"I want to love my husband"

"But he"

"Besides I want a relationship"

Michael comes in "We do have a relationship a plutonic one but none the less"

"Michael leave please" Jackie says

"Jackie we don't have to do anything just please marry me look after five years if your miserable we'll divorce please"

Jackie looked up at him "I'm pregnant with another's man child Michael how would your parents think of that they'll think you're crazy and I'm a gold-digger"

"No they won't"

"Yes they will they're like my parents Michael they frown upon me"

"So what"

"Mike I love you I really do but I don't want to marry you out of connivance"

"ITs not"

"IT is it will satisfy both our needs my finance wait scratch that I make enough money no I can't"

Donna was watching them back and fourth this was crazy. She could see Jackie had feelings for this guy but refuse to acknowledge it. Michael left broken heartily

Donna touches her hand.


	17. Jackie accepts the proposal

"Don't Donna"

"You like him a lot don't you" Donna says

"Yea but look at where I'm at Donna he's rich I'm just barely getting on my feet again"

"You said your making money"

"Yeah but I don't want to precieve that I'm a golddigger"

"Your not"

"I don't want Steven thinking it either"

"He's going to think it either way"

"Donna can we just drop it"

"No we can't you like him a lot"

"Doesn't mean I want to marry him"

"He wants to take care of you"

"I can take care of myself thank you very much"

"I thought you wanted to be married"

"Yeah I did but we haven't been out out"

"So marry the guy go out with him afterwards"

Jackie's mouth went

"Jackie put your mouth up its not attractive" Donna says and Jackie does

"You say marry someone the most feminist person I know are you sick or something I sware Donna"

"No I'm not but I think he'll make you happy"

"HE's rich"

"So you use to be"

"Key words USE To be"

"He wants to take care of you"

"Ugh Donna when did you become an adovocate for the marrying type"

"And when did you become an addovocate for the non marrying type"

"When Steven turned me down and married a stripper"

"And so you found the guy of your dreams did you not"

"No, no he's a wominzer"

"He sounds like he loves you"

"And I love him"

"What but you just"

Jackie sighs "I love him like a friend I mean I was jealous when I saw his sister but after that I don't know"

"Do you have feelings for him"

"sort of"

"Okay well then go out with him"

Jackie nods her head and they ate their food.


	18. Telling Hyde

Jackie went to the hotel that Michael was staying at.

She knocks on his hotel room

"Room service can I come in" Jackie says chuckling

Michael saw her and frowned

"Oh stop frowning Michael I'll marry you on one condition"

"What"

"We don't sleep with each other until our one year anniversary"

"okay"

"We go out as much as we can"

"Alright"

"And if you ever cheat I'll leave you so fast you won't know what to do"

"Sure"

"And one more thing"

"What"

"I love you" Jackie says kissing him on the cheek

"So why can't we sleep with each other then"

"Okay fine we can sleep with each other on our wedding night but it can't be forced"

"All right" Michael says "Lets get married tonight"

"No I want your parents there and sister"

Michael frowns "what about your family"

"Father is in prison and mother who knows where she is"

"What about your friends"

Jackie frowns even more "okay"

Michael nods his head

"I have to go talk to the father of my child now" Jackie says

"Do you need me to go with you"

"No" Jackie says giving him a kiss on his cheek and leaving

Jackie went to see Hyde and the gang

"Hi"

Eric and Hyde were surprised to see Jackie and how big she was

"Stop staring at me"

"Your fat" Hyde says and Donna hits him

"Burn" Kelso says giggling and Brook hits him "She's pregnant you idiot"

"Who got you pregnant doll face" Hyde says being zen but at the same time his heart breaking

"You did you idiot" Jackie says and Hyde's mouth drop

"And before you say anything Hyde I just want to tell you I don't want to marry you I'm marrying someone else"

"what"

"That's right I'm getting married just got engaged tonight"

"So the baby isn't mine"

"I'm seven months Steven only been gone that long and I've only met him two months AFTER I got pregnant" 

"Why the hell did you not tell me about this and your not marrying this guy"

"I can I do whatever I want HYDE"

Hyde just stared at her

"No you can't this is my baby I want to be there for the baby"

"yeah sure"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"comes on guys" Donna says "lets give these two some privacy" she says grabbing Eric and Kelso along with Brook.

"Thank you" Hyde says and then glares at Jackie

"You can still be there"

"Where did you go"

"New York where Fez is" Jackie says

"Well there is no way I'm allowing you to raise this baby alone and in the dangerous streets of New York"

"First of all I'm an engaged second of all I'm hormonal and THIRD OF ALL He treats with respect and FOURTH OF All you can't tell me what I can or can't do" Jackie says

"Oh yes I can"

Jackie turned red "Oh no you cannot"

"Oh yes I can"

"No you can't I love him Steven"

"What"

"I love him he's the one who got me through those nights I cried over you over my heart break"

"And"

"And I'm going to marry him he's going to touch me in all the places you've touched"

Steven thought what a great burn but no one was going to touch her not if he had anything to say about it. "Go ahead marry him doll face but don't be coming back to me" He says

"Oh I won't"

"I want to be there for my child"

"Oh you will I'll make sure of that Steven don't you worry"

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out"

"I don't know"

"I missed all the doctor's appointments"

"Well I didn't think you would want to be tied down"

"Tied down what the hell is that suppose to mean I think I have the right to know that I have a child out there"

"Yes you do but I was so angry with you" Jackie says "And if your going to be part of MY child's life you better clean up your act otherwise synaria"

"OH I will doll face don't worry and I'm moving to New York"

Jackie's eyes went wide "What"

"You heard me WB has a store down there I'll transfer there"

Jackie's mouth went down.

Steven was being responsible

"Is this some kind of joke"

"Oh its no joke" Steven says surprised he even say he was moving. He didn't do anything before why was he starting to know. They both thought. Jackie just turned around and walked out of the basement.

Everyone else came down shocked at what they heard including Red and Kitty

"What" Hyde snaps.


	19. Conflicting Feelings

Hyde couldn't believe what he just did or said. He had to stop Jackie from marrying this guy. He couldn't lose her again no he wasn't going to even if it was the last thing he would do. He packed his bags and left to talk to WB while everyone else were shocked including Red

"Well its about dam time" Red says stocking up the basement stairs. Eric looked at Donna "Let's move"

"To where"

"Anywhere I want to teach and you can get DJ gig anywhere your great at it Donna"

"Yes I am" She smiles and kisses her boyfriend.

They all went to packing Kelso decided to go to follow Brooke and Betsy to Chicago.

Jackie meanwhile thought of what Steven had said to her. Her confusion of her feelings for both Mickey and Steven, Ugh she should have just called Steven from New York and now she had conflicting feelings so she couldn't decide who she wanted to be.

She called someone that she never thought she would call again.

"Hello"

"Hi um Annie this is Jackie Burkheart how are you"

"Good how is Elizabeth"

"Her and Jack Carter are together" Jackie says

"That's nice so what can I do for you" Annie says

Jackie sighs "I met this guy right before I met you he's the one who told me about you"

"Mickey"

"Yes I needed help with Elizabeth because she didn't know anything before you came along and he just happened to mention you anyways I have a question for you"

"Yes what is it" Annie asks

Jackie breathes "How did you know your husband was it for you and not Mickey"

Annie frowns "He took care of me got me back to being whole made me smile again"

"Thanks I think"

"Why do you think"

"I love both of them Mike gave me my heart back but Steven he just I can't stop thinking about him, whenever I see Steven my heartaches I want to be near him be with him but the trust has been broken I can't trust my heart with him"

"And you can with Mickey"

"I don't know that either he asked me to marry him I said yes but now I don't know"

"Interesting very interesting follow your heart"

Jackie sighs "That's the problem the heart wants both of them"

"Call Katherine-Sydney she maybe able to help you more then I can" Annie says

"Thank you" Jackie hangs up and sighs. She didn't know what to do anymore she knew she couldn't marry Mickey now even if he were a King and rich but she knew she trusted him more then Steven.

"Hey Doll"

"What is it that you want Steven"

"You"

"HA a nice way of showing it with that skank"

"I'm sorry but I was hurt"

"Enough to get married you wouldn't even marry me and it isn't the fact you married her Steven but YOU STAYED married to her you committed to someone you barely knew"

"I'm sorry"

"And I admit it was a great burn Steven but did you have to rub it in my face"

"No I guess not"

"It was like everyone else was moving on Steven and I wasn't I needed to move on and I did well at least I thought I did"

"Doll I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you anyway I can"

Jackie frowns "I have to think about Steven"

"I'll wait this time"

"You don't have to"

"I want to and I'll be there for our child"

Jackie nods her head and gives him a kiss on the head "I love you Steven I just don't trust you" She says walking away.

Hyde sighs he didn't know what he was going to do and hated the fact that she was going to marry someone else hated the fact that she didn't trust him. He had to find away to restore that trust.

Jackie sighs could she be a queen. Hell yes did she want to be a queen anymore through No. She knew what she had to do. She had to give the ring back to Mickey she just loved Steven to much.

I'll give you guys a teaser just so I remember where I want to go with this story.

Mickey bows out but something happens to Hyde

What will happen to Hyde?

How will Jackie react and most importantly how will Mickey react?

Can Mickey really marry who is parents have picked for him?


	20. Carter dismisses Hyde

Jackie Moves on….

Sorry for not writing anything I just have writers block anyways I am going to try and write a chapter for Jackie Moves On…Thank you bbygeorge

I'm thinking of writing a Gilmore HP story featuring Finn and Hermione but I am stuck on an idea for them so I'll have to think about it more….

Anyways here's the chapter…

"I can't marry you Mick"

"why not Jack we were going well"

"My heart belongs to someone else my high school sweetheart"

"O okay its Annie all over again"

"I love you Mickey but I love him more you'll find someone I know you will" Jackie sighs

"Yeah I just have a week to find her" Mickey says and Jackie kisses his cheek. "You will don't worry" She leaves him with the ring and in his hotel room. She gets on the plane back to New York after all she had a job to do and she was going to do it to get over Steven. Mickey went to the airport and saw Jackie get on the plane.

"Jack what are you doing"

"Going home silly"

"But what about that sweetheart of yours"

"I may not want to marry you Mickey and still very much in love with him but I don't trust him and without that the relationship won't work I need to move on"

"Then move on with me marry me you'll learn to love me"

Jackie smiles "I'm afraid I won't love you the way you want me to love you"

"I'll love for both of us" Mickey says

"IT wouldn't be fair" She says

Mickey frowns he could always deny the crown

"What is it you really want Jackie"

"Someone to support me, to love me"

"I can do that all of that" Mickey says

"I know"

"So lets get married"

Jackie shook her head.

"I'll fight for you till the end" He whispers in her ear and she was dumbstruck at his declaration. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder and Mickey smiled at her.

Meanwhile Steven got on a plane to New York. He needed to find Jackie before it was to late. He was in between two fat ladies and he thought what he does for Jackie and love

"Ah I'm turning into a love sick puppy" He thinks and shakes his head as he got some shut eye. He had talked to WB earlier and asked if he could be transferred to the New York Store but WB had some bad news he told him he sold his company to the Carter Corporation and he was going to tell Steven later that day. Steven was bumped but decided to go to New York anyways.

All 3 got New York at the same time. Jackie went to her apartment and Mickey dropped her off

"Jacks"

"I can't do it Mickey I love him to much"

"And I love you just as much" He says and Jackie gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She says and turns back to her apartment. Michael drives off but vows to win Jackie over.

Steven had rented a car and went to go see Jack Carter the new Owner of WB record store.

"Hello I'm here to see MR. Carter"

"Yes if you could sign in and wait in the waiting room I will get him" His receptionist says

"Thank you" Steven says

Elizabeth goes to see Jack

"Jack a Steven Hyde is here to see you"

"Jackie's ex"

"The one and Only" She says

Jack sighs "Send him in" He says and Elizabeth nods her head

"MR. Hyde he will see you right now"

"Thank you" Steven says

Jack sees Steven.

"Hello Mr. Hyde"

"Hello"

"What can I do for you"

"MY father owned the record company I was wondering what will happen to the employee's"

"Some will be let go and others we'll just have to see"

"Are you going to keep the company"

"I don't know yet so tell me about Jackie"

Steven was surprised

"She is my friend I don't want to see her hurt now what do you really want"

"a Job"

"Okay but you start from the buttom up Mr. Hyde"

"I appreciate that"

"And we'll be doing drug test randomly" Jack says

"Yes sir'

"So are you high"

"No" Hyde says

"Okay fine you apply for the job and we'll talk some more"

"About Jackie"

"Its non of my business" Jack says

"I love her"

Jack nods his head "okay" Jack says not really liking the guy.

Steven leaves the building he had to apply for the job he already had ugh he hated that but he had to do what he had to do. He didn't see the bus coming his way….

"Jackie"

Jackie looks up at her friend Kat"

"Hey Kat" She smiles

"I have some bad news" She says and Jackie frowns

"What is it…

Will Steven survive or will he perish?

Mickey meanwhile got the call from Jack Carter….

"Hey Jack what's wrong"

"Jackie is going to need you Mick"

"Why"

"Something happened"

"To her"

"No to her ex she's going to need you"

"How did you know"

"IT happened in front of the building"

"Is she at work"

"Yes Kat is talking to her as we speak"

"I'm on my way" Michael says leaving his office. He was trying to be a better man for Jackie and sell his bar and buy another building to build an elegant restaurant and bar.

Will Steven live or Die

Will Mickey get the girl of his dreams or will they be dashed


	21. Micheal's Decision and Dream

Jackie Moves on…Chapter 21

Jackie had tears in her eyes "I have to go to the hospital I have to call the Foremans"

"Calm down we'll do that for you" Athena says

"No I have to be the one" Jackie says

"No you need to go to the hospital" Augustine Katherine-Sydney's brother says

"But they know me"

"We know"

AN: Okay guys I need some help here

"Should Steven Die"

"Should Jackie chose Mickey or should she choose Steven"

Okay on with the story

Jackie went to the hospital to visit Steven. Augustine took her.

"O god Steven" Jackie says to the unconscious man in the hospital bed. She runs to him

"What have you gotten yourself into now" She whispers tears coming down her face

Fez comes in

"Hey Jackie Princess I heard Kat called"

"Fez what am I going to do he came down here because of me" Jackie cries in Fez's arms

"He loves you very much"

"I know" Jackie had tears in her face

"He called me to thank me for taking care of you before he got on the plane"

Jackie cries even harder "Fez this is all my fault"

"No it isn't Jackie its not your fault"

"I should have stayed"

"You have a life here you know that"

"Yes but we could have worked it out I shouldn't have pushed him"

"Yes but we all knew you were destined for better things Jacks" Fez says using her nickname

Jackie cries and Fez comforted her. Meanwhile Michael saw the whole exchange and how Jackie was heartbroken. He sighs. He went home.

"Mother"

"So have you found the girl"

"Yes but she loves someone else I'll marry Victoria"

"Okay" His mother says a little heartbroken for her son. She knew he loved Jackie

"Your father is in his study Michael"

Michael nods his head

"You'll learn to love Victoria"

"No I won't mother I loved Jackie more then I loved Annie she put the pieces back together and tore them apart again"

"I'm sorry"

"Mother I won't love anyone else"

"IF you say so" His mother says

"She's my one and only mother"

"I know she is but you must continue the Green line"

"I will mother" He says kissing his mother's cheek.

After he talked to his father Michael laid down and dreamt of twenty years from now. He was with Victoria and his nephew he saw Patty had married to someone else and he looked miserable

"_Collin may we speak" He asks_

_The young man sighs "Yes Uncle Mick"_

"_Don't make the same mistake I did"_

"_Which was"_

"_I didn't fight for her"_

"_Ah what is that suppose to mean"_

"_I regret it everyday of my life son you may love this Stephanie girl but you love Isabella-Mia more that's why we push you towards her"_

"_But she won't give me the time of day"_

"_Do you blame her for not wanting to get hurt"_

"_No"_

"_You hurt her once son she does not trust you a very good friend of mine won the girl I loved heart again"_

"_Were they together before"_

"_Yes and he hurt her as well but he earned that trust back"_

"_But how" Collin asks_

"_Well first he came to New York and got hit by a bus but after he got well she didn't take him back right away but she knew she loved him very much"_

"_Okay so how did he get her to trust him again"_

"_He worked hard took care of his kid was there for her even when she didn't want him to be and she eventually realized she could trust again" Michael says_

"_Is this about you"_

"_No son its not your Aunt and I, I made mistakes Collin I didn't fight for her"_

"_You don't love my Aunt"_

"_Yes I love her just not the way your suppose to love a significant other Collin fight for her get her to trust you again"_

"_How"_

"_Be there for her whenever she needs a friend"_

"_She gots Nolen for that"_

"_But she doesn't love him like a lover son"_

"_Yes but he's always there as well as McGee and god even Tom he's her one and only"_

"_She's afraid son that's why she's with him she hates change doesn't she"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well make her see change is good"_

_Collin sighs _

"_I have an idea son"_

"_What's the idea"_

"_Ask her to be your fake fiancé for your Aunt and I"_

"_Ah why would I do that"_

"_Because we like her better then Steph and it would make you happy to have her company you never know she could fall you" His Uncle smirks_

"_Thank you Uncle Mickey" Collin says_

"_Just fight don't bow out"_

"_But this women you speak of she's happy isn't she"_

"_Yes that's why I bowed out biggest and worst mistake of my life we Greens always get what we want"_

"_I'm not a Green"_

"_By blood you are son"_

"_What if he makes her happy"_

"_Do you not see how he breaks her heart he may make her happy but he breaks her heart"_

"_As I did and he's always been there she has it set in her mind he's the one"_

"_But I could see the love and hurt in her eyes for you as well may the best man win and you are that best man you banter she gives you crap as well as you do, you both don't take the shit like my lady love didn't nor did I"_

"_All right but if she is truly in love Uncle I have to bow out because all I want is her happiness"_

_Michael nods his head "Do what you want but if you don't fight for her even with her you'll regret it"_

So if anyone still reads this fanfiction

Who should Jackie be with Mickey or Steven

"IF it is Steven then I'll have Michael marry Victoria and be a womanizer or have him have his happy ending like marry his best friend Alexdrina a character I'll make up in the next few chapters

"IF you want her to be with Mickey then I'll kill off Steven or have him be with someone else not sure yet.

Thanks once again for the reviews…..

Vanessa85


	22. Coma tose and A Baby

Jackie Moves On 22….

Jackie paced back and fourth waiting for Steven to wake up

"You idiot wake up you came all the way here for ME Steven Wake the hell up please we need you the baby and I need you please Steven our son needs a father to teach him how to be zen, to be cool and calm he cannot be Eric I refuse to have HIM be HIM loving ugh Star Wars and I don't know how to raise a son I don't have any brothers Steven please wake the dam up" She says with tears coming down her eyes. "I chose you Steven I always have and always will but your so dam stubborn I am not letting you die before you see our son I want to marry you to have a family with you please" She says crying even more.

Michael came back

"Drina I love her"

"Mick sometimes love means letting go and letting that person be happy" his friend says

"I know but I told her I would fight for her"

"But you want her to be happy don't you"

"Yes of course Drina"

"So please Mickey let her be happy"

"She could be happy with me Drina"

"I know Mickey but she loves him" His friend says and Michael sighs he had to let Jackie go. He saw Jackie and her face

"Oh no" Mickey says

"What"

"Her water just broke" He says going over to Jackie "Get the doctor Drina" Alexandrina went and got the doctor

"Jacks everything is going to be fine"

"No it won't Mickey he's not awake its to soon I want him awake Mickey"

"I know princess but the baby wants out now"

Jackie had tears in her eyes "Mickey I'm sorry"

"Not to worry"

"Drina is perfect for you, you know that"

"I don't like her like that and she doesn't either"

"Friends always make the best lovers you know"

"I never know that"

Jackie had a contraction and she was screaming

"Breathe Jackie"

"I am you idiot"

Jackie breathes and the doctor comes into the room

"Okay Ms. Burkheart lets get you into a bed and into the maternity ward"

"Don't think I'm going to make it to there"

The doctor nods his head "Nurse we need a gurney"

"I don't want to leave Steven please" She says crying "STEVEN please WAKE the HELL UP your son is about to be AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA"

Steven didn't want to wake up he wanted to stay in his dream but the insane screaming was getting to him.

"Ugh" He says waking up

"Steven oh my god" Jackie says breathing hard "Get up you idiot"

Steven smirks and then his eyes went bug

"Where are they taking her"

"She's having the baby Mr. Hyde"

"Just call me Hyde"

"And you call me Drina Mickey is with her"

"What no way I want to be with her"

"You can't you have just woken up from a coma"

"I have to be there for my son"

"You have the rest of your life to be there" Drina says

Steven sighs "Can you at least wheel me to her"

"Let me get the nurse"

The nurse came and wheeled Steven to where Jackie was

"Steven oh my god"

"I heard you screaming doll"

"And you didn't hear me before AAAHHHHHHHHHH another contraction oh god when will this stop"

Steven smirks

"Stop smirking you dork"

Steven thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world right now how could he hurt her well he was going to make it up.

"Get over here so I can hurt you, you idiot" She says and the nurse wheeled Steven over to her and she held on tight. Almost breaking his hand

"OW Jacks"

"Well that's for knocking me up"

Steven rolled his eyes as another contraction came

"How long is this going to last"

The doctor checked her "Your only four centimeters ma'am"

"Ugh for hours then"

"Could be"

Jackie lays back. Mickey gave her a kiss on the forehead "I'll be outside Jacks"

Jackie nods her head "Thank you Mickey"

"No problem" He left

Several hours later Jackie and Steven had their baby boy

"Hey doll face what are we going to name him"

"Shawn Mickey Hyde"

"What Mickey sounds like Mickey Mouse"

"And I went through several hours of pain to get him here so we're naming him after him"

"Fine doll face anything for you"

"You better believe it because you kind man have a lot to make up"

"As you do to"

Jackie sticks her tongue out at Steven as Drina and Mickey look on

"Drina"

"Yes Mickey"

"Do you think you can fall in love with me"

"Ah sure I think" Drina says

"Good because I need someone to marry me and there is no way I'm marrying Victoria"

"Ah Mickey you know I'm with Dave don't you"

"Yes but do you love him"

"Yes"

Mickey sighs

"But I don't think he loves me so if I marry you Mickey I get the right side of the bed"

Mickey smiles "Deal"

Drina sticks her tongue out at Mickey as he does the same.

"They sure make a cute couple" Drina says

"Yeah and she's a great a shopper"

"Oh don't I know I was one of her customers"

"Well maybe you can buy a wedding dress from her"

"I was planning to" Drina smiles

"You know what she said to me earlier"

"What"

"That we were perfect for each other"

"Ah I guess we are after all we are best friends and there for one another"

"True but have you ever thought of me as more"

"Hm no have you"

"Hm nope"

"Well then I guess we're going to start"

"Yeah guess so" He says smiling

Alexadrina laughs "Come on lets go tell your parents the news"

"Ugh I want a son like them"

Drina laughs "Me to so your sister I heard she was getting married from Jackie when were you going to tell me"

"Ugh don't remind me the guy is a total jackass his name is Jamie McCrae"

"well love is love, love"

"I know" Mickey says as the two walk hand in hand

"You know I'll never love you like a lover" Drina says

"Me neither but thanks for getting me out of marrying Victoria"

"Your quite welcome" Drina says

The next week Steven came to see Mickey

"Hello Mr. Hyde" Mickey says

"Please call me Hyde" Hyde says

"What can I do for you" Mickey says

"I just want to thank you for taking care of Jackie"

"Your welcome although it wasn't that hard" He says

"Are you kidding me she's like high maintance"

"And that's the way I like them she wouldn't be her if she wasn't"

"True" Hyde says

"IS there anything else I can do for you"

"Ah no"

"Do you have a job because I know Jack would hate to lose his partner money is money"

"I know she'd kill me if I made her go back to Point Place" Steven says

"So do you need a job"

"I'm not a looking for a hand out"

"And I'm not giving you one I am simply asking if you need a job"

"Yes"

"What would you like to work car shop or record store"

"How much do you own"

"A lot"

"Hm a record store"

"You'll work from the bottom up you know that's how Jackie did it"

"Man as long as I can make her happy then I won't care" Steven says

"Good because if you hurt her I'll break your limbs" Mickey says

Steven nods his head

"Nice doing business with you" Mickey says

"You too sir"

"That's my father" Mickey says and Steven nods his head. He turns around and goes back to Jackie and Fez's place to be with their son.

"Hey Steven where did you go" Jackie says holding their son while he was sucking on her. Steven growls wishing he was the one sucking on her.

"Finding a job"

Jackie smiles "Thank you Steven"

"Don't worry Doll"

"I'm not anymore oh by the way we're going to the wedding" She says and he grumbles.

"Let's put the little one to bed Jackie" He whispers

"He isn't finished"

"Well little one hurry up" Steven smirks and Jackie hits him. Shawn finishes and Jackie burps him. Steven couldn't be happier as he was at this moment.


	23. Starting All Over again

Jackie Moves on 23…..

The Wedding

Jackie came with Steven to the wedding of the godmother of her son as Eric was made godfather ugh well he was better then Kelso. Her and Alexandrina had become the best of friends her, Elizabeth, and Athena and of course Donna.

Donna and Eric were watching Shawn for them. Patty had gotten married the month before to Jamie McCrae. It was the end of 1981 and she knew Drina and Mickey were perfect together.

After the wedding

"I love you Jacs"

"I love you to Mickey" Jackie says kissing his cheek and going over to Steven afterwards. Steven was still a little jealous but he was working on it. He was working at the record store and he loved every bit of it. It took him a year and half to become manager of the father's old record store. They now sell cassette tapes as well

Kelso, Eric, and Fez, Donna and Brook were all at Jackie's and Steven's wedding in the spring of 1982. Shawn was the little ring bearer and Drina was walking him down with Betsy who was three years old by then and the flower girl. It was a small intimidate wedding and Mrs. Forman w as crying through out the wedding.

_Twenty-five years later….._

"Collin"

Collin looks up at his Uncle Mickey

"Hi Uncle Mickey"

"Fight for her"

"What are you talking about"

"I see the way you look at her the same way I use to look at Mrs. Hyde"

"Ah I don't know what your talking about" Collin says

"Collin me and your Aunt Drina never had children"

"Why not" Collin frowns. He didn't want to take his Uncle's place

"I don't know" He smiles sadly

"She loves Tom"

"I don't see that starry eye look in her eyes whenever Jacks saw Hyde every time she looked at him even when she was angry at him she still had that look in her eyes"

"He's always there for her I hurt her she isn't giving me the time of day" Collin sighs

Mickey shook his head "Hyde hurt Jackie as well many times I believe but they got through it Collin"

"As does Tom"

"But one thing that Hyde had that Tom doesn't"

"What"

"Her love I bet she'd chose you in a second over Tom"

"I would bet the other way around"

Mickey sighs "My Drina almost died when we found out we couldn't have children but she loved Shawn and Lilly as if they were our own"

"O"

"Yes even Isabella-Mia and Resa-Elizabeth and the Carter children at one point it broke her heart when Lucy and Meredith-Grace went missing I'm sure of it son"

Collin sighs "Then how do I get her to trust me again let alone talk to me again"

Mickey smirks her "I don't know how to get her to talk to you but I do know how to get her to trust you again"

"How" Collin looks at his uncle

"Tell her Your Aunt and I want her to be with you"

"She won't go for that"

"Tell her that you two are pretending for our sake so you can have your inheritance on your mother's side" Mickey says

Collin smirked "You know that maybe the best advice I could ever have Uncle Mickey"

"I know" He smirks

"But that still leaves two problems One she always has a way of finding out a scheme and two how the hell am I going to get her to talk to me"

"I don't know son that's up to you"

"How did you get Aunt Jackie to talk to you"

"I perstered her until she relented"

"And Uncle Steven"

"He knocked her up and went into a coma"

"Ah I guess I need to do that"

"What knock her up"

"No go into a coma"

"No I think knocking her up will do the trick"

"Yeah I don't think I want that right now besides she's More Stubborn then Aunt Jackie" Collin says and Mickey laughs "No they're about the same" Mickey says

"Do you miss Aunt Jackie"

"Yes everyday"

"Do you miss Uncle Steven"

"Every other month"

"Why every other month"

"He isn't my best friend that would be Jack Carter" Mickey says and Collin shakes his head and walks up to Isabella-Mia who smacks him on the cheek and Mickey laughs

"Well Jacks she may not be your child but she definitely has your attitude and stubbornness. He says up to the sky and the sun came out and he smiles

"Uncle Mickey can you take me for some ice cream"

"Sure thing Lilly where is Aunt Drina"

"she says she had to go to the shop"

"Okay, you look so much like your mother Lills"

"I know but I have my dad's temper"

"Oh I know you do and I think Steven Hyde would have been proud" He smiles and Lilly smiles sadly "Ice Cream"

"Of course" Mickey stuck out his arm for his goddaughter and they walked over towards the ice cream palor meeting Alexandrina. Shawn came into the shop

"Why is Collin bothering Iz"

"That's what people do when they love one another" his Aunt says

Shawn frowns "Nolen is going to kick his ass you know"

"Language" Drina says

"What he is besides she's giving him the cold shoulder"

"And about to scream at him"

Shawn looks into the window "Yep I think he's the only one who can really get to her you know" Shawn says

"Sit down and watch the fireworks all over again shall we" Mickey says and the other three nodded their heads.

The End


End file.
